Story of Renee
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: Renee is an orphan with strange talents trying to find her place in the city of Frank. When she meets some new friends, shes been given a choice of destiny. What path will she choose? First Osmosis Jones fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Daily Life. **

Renee is a not so typical orphan, looking for her place in the City of Frank. Her parents died before she knew them. In fact, nobody knew of them. They didn't know if they even existed. They just found Renee back in the bladder fourteen years ago.

As She grew, she only became odder due to her strange appearance. She was just an average human skin colored cell, with brown hair. The FPD thought of arresting her, thinking that she was a virus. But they did not have proof to do so otherwise. She was a deformed cell for all they know.

What make Renee even odder is that she had a special ability to control water. (And yes, like those water benders off of Avatar.) She spent more than half her life training herself how to control it.

Today, she works for a nasty woman, Miss Siliva. With looks so horrid it's impossible to describe without making one vomit. But she (If can call her a she) was the only one that would offer her work. With pay too. Even though it wasn't much, It would still put bread on the table.

She also doesn't live in the orphanage anymore. The cells that run the place had a rule stating that if a child is not adopted by fourteen, she would have to be excluded. _Dumb rule, _Renee thought ruefully.

She was on her break, in the empty ally way practicing her skill of the liquid arts. She waved her arms left to right making the water move in the air. She used all her concentration to form is into a variety of shapes. Right now, she was going for a cylinder. Slowly, she expanded her arms, stretching the water like a ruberband. _I almost got it..._ She thought, courageing herself. _I can do this, I can do this. Slowly... Slllloooo-_

"Renee!!!!!!" Screamed Miss Saliva, causing Renee to spill her water. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO WORK!!!!! NOW!!!!!!"

Renee scurried to the ground, trying to prevent the water from running into the street. It was too late. All her water had dipped into a nearby man hole. No way was she going to get it now.

"Renee!!!!!" Miss Saliva shouted again.

"IM COMMING!!!" Renee yelled. Then grumbled to her: "Crazy old basterd."

She took the stairs to the fifth floor. (Elevator was broken.) As she entered Miss Saliva's apartment, the scent off rotten meat and dirty laundry filler her nostrils. She ignored it as she went to work and scrubbing Miss Saliva's laundry, doing her mound of dishes with who know what's on them, and taking care of her devil of a cat, Nimnims. _Such a stupid name for a cat. _

Hours has passed, she was cover in grime and smelled like cat litter after she was done with her chores. She stood in front of Miss Saliva waiting for her pay.

After cooing to Nimnims, Miss Saliva Reached into her pocket of her raggy old cloths, and slapped a dollar fifty into Renee's hands. Renee only stood there, hoping to get the rest off her pay. She was supposed to get four dollars. But as she waited, Miss Saliva glared at her with those things you could call eyes.

"What?" Miss Saliva asked her voice squeaky and raspy.

"My pay." Renee noted, pointing to the money already in her hand.

"What about it?" Miss Saliva asked again.

"The rest of my pay." Renee answered. "you know, the other two fifty."

"Oh no, that's all you get."

"WHAT!?" Renee gasped angrily. "WHY!?"

"You where very slack this week. Too many breaks. I don't pay full amount to those who don't do their work."

Fury burned in Renee's eyes. The felling of beating the living crap out of her was almost over whelming. She took a few steps back as though restraining herself.

"What are you still doing here?!" Miss Saliva shouted. "Get out of my site ugly mug!"

Renee did so. _Look who's talking, _she thought ruefully.

She walked to the nearest party store to perches bread. With the money she had now, she could only offer the cheapest and the smallest kind. She paid for it glumly, not even saying her peppy 'thank you' as she left. She slumped all the way to her house, just a few miles (millimeters or something like that) away.

It was terribly old, and has been abandon for 15 years. Dust painted the furniture and the windows remained shattered. It was the only option for home though. It's not like someone will actually let her stay with them.

Renee went to the ratty kitchen, and opened the package of bread. She grabbed a old jar of peanut butter, and slapped it on to one of the slices of bread. After she finished her third slice of bread, she shoved them into the ancient cabinet, slumped into the living room, and just sat there. Feeling awfully disappointed for losing the last of her water. She stared at an empty bucket, and thought she could get some more from the faucet in the bathroom. But this was an abandon house, and nobody was to live in it. If there is too much water activity, police might investigate and take her in.

_Now what,_ Renee thought, resting her head into her hands while lying on the floor. _I can't practice if there is no water. And I can't take it from other people. I will surely get arrested. But how am I gonna get any liquid from this body...?" _

_"_THAT'S IT!" She shouted as the idea popped into her head like a balloon. _I could use liquid from my own body! Brilliant! Now... The hell am I gona do that?_

She waited as she pondered this thought. She stood up and took a few deep breaths. She believed she knew how to do it. But would it work?

She shut her eyes tightly, focusing on the water contained in her. She felt pressure build in her hands, pushing that liquid harder, until it started to seep out of her palms. It felt as though someone was lightly pocking them with needles, but once she opened her eyes, she could see little water orbs floating out of her hands like feathers. She felt a twinkle of accomplishment, and even more pride. More and more, water came out of her hands, until there was a tornado of water. This was the greatest accomplishment since... ever!

As she begun to have her real fun, her head all of a sudden felt light, and she felt extremely dizzy. Quickly, she sucked the water back into her hands. As she stared at them, she realized she became dehydrated. _I got to be more careful, _she noted.

The streets got darker, and the street lamps flickered, Renee gave a long yawn. _I think it's time to turn in. _She walked over to some abused remains of a couch, and flopped onto it. She kicked off her brown boots, and flex her thin arms behind her head. She thought about her day, and what could she do tomorrow with her new ability. Before she drifted off into a deep sleep, her mind for some reason said to her; _Things are going to change. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Misunderstood, and Mistreated.**

Renee woke up to loud banging on the door six o'clock that morning. _What in the name of god do they want? _She thought, irritable. _It's my day off!_

Unwillingly, she dragged herself to the door. _My as well see what the hell they want, and shut them up. _As the door creaked open, Renee saw that Officer Reeneack was standing in the door way, with a usual scowl.

Officer Reneack is a fairly tall, slender man with a face that was looked like it was smooched. His last name is actually pronounced Ree-neek. But Renee says Red-neck just to irritate him.

"Hey Redneck," She greeted sarcastically.

"It's _Officer REE-NEEK _to you."

"Okay officer redneck."

"REE-NEEK!!!!!"

This has been going on since Reneack saw Renee for the first time back at the coffee shop a while back. He has been trying to arrest her for whatever reason. But every time, Renee won the battle.

"You come 'arrest' me again?" She asked, with a smile that said; 'If you can.'

"Yes, I am." Reneack said matter of factly. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

Renee snorted. "I'm not trespassing."

"Oh yes you are," he told her. "I have been getting reports about you staying in this house for the past seven weeks._ That's _trespassing."

"But no one even owns this dump," she stated, her hand pointing inside to show him what she said was true.

"That's what you think!" He bellowed, grabbing her wrists to binned them in cuffs. "This property is owned by Real-estate. Argo, TRESSPASSING!!!"

The cuffs locked shut on Renee's slender wrists. Forcefully, she got into the back seat of his squad car, mumbling something under her breath. It was hard to understand. But there was no doubt it was some smart remark about Reneack.

He ignored it, and got into the driver's seat. As he twisted the key, Renee thought of kicking him in the head, knocking him out, take the car, and run him over.

_Nahhh, _she thought. _I'm in enough trouble as it is. _

Yet, the more she thought of it, the more tempted she was to do it. Until they reached the station that is. The feeling went away, and was replaced by fear. _What if they really arrest me? _She wondered woefully. _I won't be able to bare it! Those filthy germs. God they probably smell like dead fish! I don't want to be in a cell with a big dead fish!!!_

Reeneak dragged her from the back seat, and forced her to go inside. The police station was packed with white blood cell officers and nasty germs of all forms. Large and repulsive, and tiny and strange. Of course compared to them, Renee is the odd looking one. Which she didn't get.

In the head office, was the chief of police. Large and fat, looks like he could use a good year in the gym and a new diet of salads. She sat down at the other side of the desk, which was cluttered with papers and empty doughnut boxes.

He glared at her. They have only met two weeks ago for being accused of stealing a loaf of bread. (She had the recent to prove her innocence.) The chief sighed, "what did she do this time?"

"NOTHING!" Renee blurted out. Reneack hushed her and corrected her statement.

"This girl was trespassing on Real-estate property. Not to mention she has been for several weeks." He grind, like he finally had her cornered.

"Are you sure," grumbled the chief. Reeneak nodded.

"I guess that means..." He was cut short by the opening door, with the familiar face of Osmosis Jones entering the room.

"What happanin'?" Jones asked, looking at Renee.

"She was trespassing on Real-estate property," Reeneak repeated. "Now this little brat if finally going to be punished for it!"

_Little brat?! _She thought angrily. _I'll give him a brat when I get out of these cuffs and punch that idiot in the face!_

Osmosis Pondered it for a moment, "Real-estate property huh?"

"Yes."

"Hey Drix! C'mere!" Ozzy shouted, summoning a large yellow and red robot like man.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Yo, is real-estate really an owned property?" Osmosis asked. Happily, Renee's eyes brightened, looking at Jones. Hopefully, whatever there thinking will get her out of the gutter.

"I don't think so," said Drix. "Why?"

"They think Renee was trespassing," Osmosis told him, jerking his thumb at Renee.

"Well, It depends. It would be considered trespassing if it was being sold by the owner. Of course, its not if another person is selling it."

Reeneak had a wild grin on his face until Drix told him the last part.

The chief looked at Renee, "Was it being sold by the owner?" Rene shook her head no. "Well then," chief announced. "She is innocent. Now let her go, and don't arrest her again until she comments a real crime. I'm tired of you brining her in hear time after time... She may as well live here!"

Hatefully, Reeneak unlocked the cuffs, letting Renee free. _Renee 100! Redneck 0! _With joy and pride on her side, Renee paraded out of the room, leaving Reeneak red with furry.

Once the door closed, Renee turned to Ozzy, "Hey thanks Oz, and I thought I was in the slammer for sure!"

"No prob," said Ozzy. "Just make sure you stay clear of Redneck more often."

"Kay!" Renee laughed, striding out of the station. Ozzy never liked him either. Lucky for her, Ozzy was probably the only person that ever stood up for her. You could even say they where the best of friends.

************************

It was a long away from home still, and Renee has been walking for a half an hour. Her throat stated to dry up. She was parched, and need a drink badly. She was passing by an old abandon night club, thinking that it might have a drinking fountain in there.

Cautiously, she sneaked to the other side of the building, discovering a broken window. She climbed through the window carefully trying not to get cut on the glass that still remained in the windowsill. There wasn't a scratch on her once she was inside.

In the night club, was obviously dark. It didn't look as dirty as Renee expected either. Some dust here and there, but everything was picked up and neatly put way. Bar stools where stacked in a corner, and it appears that they left the liquor. (As tempting as is seems, she would rather have water.) There was an old stage with old DJ equipment. Not to mention there were about ten or so doors all around the room. She opened the closest door: just an empty room. The next one was also empty. Soon, she found what she was looking for; The ladies bathroom. Renee turned on the switch and walked over to one of the sinks.

She tuned the squeaky faucet, and a stream of cool water poured out. Cupping her hands under the running water, she drank from the pool of water that formed in her hands. The water tasted old, sort of odd. Yet it was water none the less.

Once Renee felt replenished, she turned off the sink and walked out. Before she was halfway to the window she had entered through, she heard something. Voices. Deep, unknown voices. Renee looked around to see that one of the doors had light shining from under it. _Should just leave,_ her mind whispered to her. _It could be dangerous. You don't know what kind of people are in there. Just turn away and leave._

But Renee could not leave. Her curiosity was too large just to ignore. With a deep breath of air, she quietly walked over to the door. The Voices became louder, more clearly. Once she was at the door, she pressed her ear up against it, listening to their conversation.

"So hears the plan," one man's voice said. "We enter the brain from the passage way through hear"--There was a pause, like he was taking the time to show the cell or whatever something--"Once where in, we kill whatever guards that are there. We make are way down this hall to the hypothoulmas. Now, once we get what we need, there is this little short cut to the mayor's office, where the Jet will be waiting for us in the chopper."

"So I guess the plans all settled," another man's voice spoke. It was deep, and a smig raspy. "We will take down this body tonight!"

A whole bunch of men's voices cheered. _There planning to take down Frank_! Renee thought worriedly. _They're going to kill everyone here! I have to do something!_

She pressed her ear harder on the door, like it would give her more information on them.

"You know what Thrax; this is going to be a new record in the book!" Someone said. "We're going to make history!"

"That's the plan baby. That's is exactly what I'm hoping for."

Everything went silent then. _What could they possibly be doing? _No one spoke. Dead silence. _Why are they so...?_

The door opened, causing Renee to fall through. When she looked up, she saw a group of six, very tall, extremely muscular group of ether germs of viruses, staring down at her. Some, with evil expressions. All of them warring nothing but black. In their own way, but still.

"Well well," a tall dark orange skinned, red haired man said with a scary grin on his face. "We got's ourselves a little eavesdropper."

"A very small one at that!" A grey skinned one with black hair laughed. "What you doing here girl?!" He picked her up by the shirt coiler and stood her up.

"Don't you dare touch me ass hole!" Renee shouted at him.

"Got a mouth on ya, don't ya girl?" Said another one, who looked almost like the other dark orange one, but only his hair, was longer. He shoved her up against the wall, where she was cornered by all of the virus like people. One, most unparticular, was taller from the rest. Red skinned, purple dread locks, and the most evil look in his eyes she has ever seen.

He hovered over to her, everyone stepping aside to let him examine the odd features of the girl.

"Your sure have nerve spying on us," said tall dark and evil. "You do know what we do to cells like you, right?"

"Uhh, let the go promising they won't tell anyone?" choked Renee. A nerves smile appeared on her face.

He scowled at her, disapprovingly. "You wish," He grabbed her by the through and thru her at two large viruses, landing at their feet. "Show her what we do to cells that eavesdrop on us." Both of them smiled. And not in the way Renee liked. One of them, dark blued skin with his white hair in a ponytail, grabbed Renee by the ankle and thru her at the door. Causing it to shatter into splinters.

Renee quickly brushed it off, getting up and preparing her for a good fight. The tan like one came after her with great speed and agility. He did a high kick that landed on Renee's chest. She flew back to the other end of the room, landing on her side. Tan man jumped up into the air and was about to land on Renee when she tumbled out of the way. Then when she was about to kick him in the back, the blue man tackled her. He used his shoulder to slam her into the wall. Instantly crushing her. She fell to the floor, the wind completely knocked out of her.

While she waited to catch her breath, Both of the grabbed on of her arms, and through her across the room. Maniacal laugher sounded from the viruses. Watching Renee getting the life beat out of her. The tall red one watched, but not laughing. Only smirking as she was thrown across the room.

Renee tumbled across the floor, only a few micrometers (or whatever) away from the men's bathroom. He arms and legs where sore. Almost too sore to use, yet she stood up and ran into the men's bathroom. Amused, the two viruses laughed at her when she closed the door.

Renee stood at the door, catching her breath as she planed what she was going to do. She scanned the bathroom for a vent she could sneak out of; None.

All of the sudden, the door was demolished by the twin bulldozers. In only the knick of time did Renee jumped away from the door. Tan man leaped at her again, destroying a sink when Renee dodged the impact. With no where's else to go, she stood in the middle of the room. Both of her opponents cracked there knuckles. This would be the final blow before they decide to kill her, Renee believed.

"Looks like your good as dead," the blue one remarked. Only by then did Renee Realized she was standing a puddle. Her reflection shining on the white marbled floor. Ripples forming in the water as she moved her feet. The sink that tan man broke was spewing water all over. Strength build up In her chest, realizing she had one major advantage over the hulks.

She looked up at them, a look of death transfixed on them both. "I'm not dead," she corrected. "You are."

Both of them stopped abruptly, bewildered by her words. Little did they realize what she would do?

Water twisted and turned as she arms moved around gracefully, looking like a professional belay dancer. She wiped her arms at them, the water reacting like a large tsunami. They were washed out when the water emptied the bathroom. Everyone stopped laughing as the scene unraveled before them. The girl, who was much smaller, had started fighting back at her opponents; And was winning.

Skillfully, Renee used the water like arms and through the two men around. For a moment, she thought she would win this fight. Until, that is, the rest started attacking. Some of them pulled out small guns and started shooting at her, only to have them ricocheting back at them, as Renee used the water as a shield. Once they realized that there method was not working, they went at her with bare hands.

Knowing that they would come after her, She spread the water across the floor, causing them to slip and fall face first. One, however, came from behind her and knocked her off her feet. The tall red one stood over her.

"I see you have a special little talent," He noted, grinning.

Ignoring, Renee jumped up, and through a powerful water kick at his chest. He flew back. As he was in the air, he did a back flip, and landed on his feet as a cat would.

He chuckled. "Clever!" He complemented, sarcasm just oozing from his words. "But I have a few tricks as well." With that, his hands inflamed. Before Renee knew what hit her, there was a fire ball coming her way. Dodging it, she through used a water whip to wrap around his wrist. The heat was so intense, that it evaporated the water rope.

The virus glared at her, an evil smile just stretching on his sharp featured face. "Enough games," he announced. "Its time to end this."

All of the sudden, his whole body was engulfed in flames, with a whip of his arms, a massive fire like meteor hurtled towards Renee.

Renee summing all the water in the room to use as her shield. The temperature raised, and the water hit its boiling point. Water started to dwindle away as it evaporated in the air. Renee stated to heat up, sweat beads fell off her face as she prevented herself from being BBQ.

The water ran out before the rain of fire ended soon after, giving second degree burns to Renee's hands. Desperately, she glanced around to see if there was any more water to cool her burning hands. There was no more. It had all evaporated into the now humid air. Blowing cool air into her hands, all the viruses started to close in on her. She had no way to fight. Water was obsolete. Unless...

_No! _Her Brain snapped. _It's to dangeres!!! You don't know what will happened. _

There wasn't much choice. Ether she did it, or die. (There wasn't a second thought to it. It was oblivious she would do it!)

She took in a long deep breath, and imagined the water coming through her hand just like the other night. Water started sweating out of her skin. Excreting stinging her hands.

Viruses started to stager back as Renee became surrounded by a twister of liquid. Exhaling the breath of air she had stored in her lungs, the water rushed out into all corners of the room, turning into ice when it hits the walls. Freezing the men to the walls.

Suddenly, Renee realized she had used too much. For she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Enemy's Decision.**

The girl was unconscious. The group of viruses had broken out of ice, and started after her.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!!!" The tan one shouted.

"I'm with Sinbad, she's _so _dead!"

"That little girls head is going in my trophy case!"

"NO! Don't touch her!!"

Everyone stopped, looking at the tall red one. Carefully, he made his way through the crowd, being the closest one to her.

"Are you mad Thrax!?" The orange one with the shorter hair demanded.

"No Strep. I'm not," He replied coolly.

"Then what? Drunk?"

"No Strep," He hissed again, irritably. "This girl had a very special ability. I have never seen anything like it."

Strep sighed. "Of course you have. It's called a faucet! Now let me at her!!!"

"Hold up Dude," A small green virus with red spiked hair stepped in front of him. Guarding him from the strange girl.

"Get out of my way Falcon!" bellowed Strep. "She could be some other white blood cell!!!"

"Obviously not," said Thrax, examining her features, such as her long brown hair. "White blood cells doesn't look anything like her. She could be another virus."

"Then we can still kill it!!! Less competition!!!"

"No... she could be a excellent member to the group."

"But... But... She's like what? Thirteen!?"

"Most likely. On the other hand, she uses her talent as well as anyone. She lives."

Strep went to protest, but thought; _Fine, he wins. But the moment that thing gets on my nerves, she's pulp!" _

Gently, the green one, Falcon, picked her up. The girl laid in his arms like some rag doll. _Very strange girl, _he thought. _Unique too. Wonder what her name is?_

They all loaded up in black vans. Quickly and swiftly, drove off. Taking all the back deserted blood routs.

********************************

Less than half an hour later, they arrived at the thinning hair line. Absolutely no activity. Excellent for them to set up camp.

Falcon and the orange man with the longer hair, Jet, set up the medical station for the storage whatever she was. Once it was all set up, which took only a matter of minutes, the dark blue one, Domovie, examined her. He hooked a UV filled with water up into her blood stream.

Before long, Domovie came out of the hut to inform Thrax of her condition. Seeming that he was in charge of the girl's faith.

"What's the status," Thrax demanded sternly.

Domovie cleared his through, "She was dangerously dehydrated. Apparently, conquering the water took more than half the liquid from her system. But she will be fine. I've got an UV hooked up to her right now."

"Injures?" Thrax demanded again, with a bit of irritation mixed into his tone.

"Matter of factly, she's in pretty good shape. She has a slightly sprained wrist. It will heal in no time. Major bruises though, and some cuts. However she has bad second degree burns. That would take a little bit longer to heal."

"That would be all," Thrax told him, sending him on his way.

Domovie sat down by Strep, who seemed to still be ticked off by Thrax's decision to keep 'the little brat' alive.

"See that you're still ticked off," said Domovie, grinning a bit.

"Wouldn't you be?" Snapped Strep. "That little bitch humiliated us! Not to mention she posses a threat! We should have, well; _I _should have ripped her apart!"

"Can't argue with you there," admitted Domovie. "But as long as Thrax wants her alive, we have no choice but to let her live."

****************************

Renee eyes fluttered open as she regained cautiousness. Her head felt light, and achy. When she went to rub her temples, she found that her arms could not move. Once her eyes could see clearly, she looked to see why she couldn't motion her arms.

She was strapped down. Leather bands wrapped tightly around her wrists as well as her ankles. Struggling to break free, she notices that she was in a tent. A hut more likely. Filled with medical supplies. Including the Uv that was attached to her arm, feeding her a clear liquid; water.

_Where the hell am I? _She asked herself. _How did I...?_

Someone walked in. As much as Renee wanted it to be a cell, it was a virus. The tall red one she remembered from earlier. Even more furiously, she struggled with the straps. Willing to break free.

"No use for that baby," the man hissed. "Those leather straps are on quite tightly. No way to get out of them."

Renee stopped struggling, sighing. "Okay, I'll play along. What the hell do you want?"

The virus chuckled, "What do you think?"

"Well let's see," she snapped. "Kill me, torcher me, enslave me, use my head as a volley ball, your pick."

He grinned evilly, hovering to the cot that she was laying on. Bending down, looking into her blue eyes. Staring back, Renee watched his yellow eyes, filled with hatred and sin. "No, not at all."

"Tare me to pieces, practice medieval torcher on me, fry me, what?" Renee did her best to give him the death glare. None effective.

"Not at all, what makes you think that?" He laughed.

"You strapped me down to a cot with leather straps!" She scoffed.

His smile waned away. Obviously, not amused. "Wouldn't you think if we where to harm you, that we would not have saved your life."

She was about to protest, but she shut her mouth tight. She guessed that they would have. If that was what they intended to do, she would have been dead by now.

"You see," the man continued. "You have a talent that I have never before seen. Your performance back at the club was, outstanding. I thought that such talent should not be wasted. I thought you would make a great addition to the alliance that I formed."

Her eyes widened. Did he just ask her to join his alliance?

"Y-you want _me _to join?" She asked, making sure that what he said was true.

"Of course," he replied. "You need some training however, but you would do nicely. But remember--" He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "If you say no, we will have no choice but to kill you." He smiled evilly, and left her.

She was dumb founded. This was all too much. _Should I join? _She pondered. _These people could be bad. Very bad. But this is a once in a life time chance to actually join a team that's actually willing to let me in. What if it doesn't go well? Then I'm screwed! If I say no... I'm dead._

An hour has passed, or was it more? Anyway, her mind was still not made up. A green man, well, more of a boy, walked in caring a create. Setting it down, he turned to Renee.

"So... what's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Why do you care?" She snapped coldly.

"Just, cereuses," he clarified. glancing down at the leather bands, he noticed that they where rubbing her wrists raw. That must suck. "Those bands look uncomfortable," He noted.

"Yeah, they are," she said. Ice around her words.

"I can just..." He said reaching for the straps. Renee flinched away. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna loosen them."

He did so, making Renee feel odd around the boy.

"Aren't you a little young to be with these guys?" She blurted out.

"A little," He replied, sighing. "I'm just fifth teen. The others rang from twenty to thirty or something like that." There was a pause. An ocwered moment building up between them. "I'm Falcon by the way," he said, breaking the silence. No response from Renee. "Well, see ya later then." He waived at Renee as he left.

"Hey!" Renee bellowed. "Your just gonna leave? Just like that?"

"Why?" asked Falcon. "You want me to stay?"

"Well...." Renee didn't want him to leave. Truth is, she needed to talk to someone. "I... I need some advice."

Grinning wildly, he rushed back and took a seat by her on the floor. "Lay it on me."

"Well, here's the deal." she started off. "I have just been offered to join this team or alliance you have hear. I don't know if I should join or not. I mean, I don't get many offers like this. But... there evil. I don't know what to do."

Falcon thought of it for a moment. Then; "I'm not positive about that ether. I will say this, I think you should join. Because looks to me, not many people like you."

"What makes you think that?" Demanded Renee testily.

"Let's face it, your not like other cells and viruses out there," Falcon laughed.

"True," she sighed. "Your right. People treat me like shit."

"That's why you should join," he repeated. "You can give them what they deserve! I'm surprised with talents like yours that this body ain't down for the count already!"

"I know. I just don't think that, you know."

"Well, just give it some thought." This time, he really did leave.

_Just join,_ sighed her mind. _ It won't be that bad._

_No!_ Her conscience screeched. _It's not right! You should not do it!_

_It won't be that bad. _

_It would be devastating!_

_They deserve it._

_They're only innocent cells!_

_Just do it._

_Don't!_

With her mind in a conflict, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when she awoke, her conscience and her own thoughts still battled for the decision. Today would be the day to finally end this fight.

It was no sooner when she woke up, the tall red one came. No emotions on his face as he stood by Renee.

"Today's the day," the red guy informed. "You need to make your decision now, or I'll just make it for you." He held out his claw, glowing bright orange to prove his point. He cut through the straps with the finger blade, letting her free. "What's your answer?"

_Now's the time, _she thought. _I need to make my choice now. _Taking a moment to finally make up her mind, she weighed out all the reasons.

Seconds later, she exhaled a loud breath and stared right into his cold eyes.

"Okay," she answered strongly. "I'll join."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: On the Team.**

Thrax smiled, the girl, Renee that Falcon had told him, was now a new member to his team. With some training, she would be unstoppable. She was the key to their success.

He unstrapped her, helping her up and congratulating her to the team. He lead her out side, explaining her the ropes.

"Now here's the deal baby," he said, "each one of us has a special talent up our sleeves. The two over there"--He pointed to the two orange men with the red hair of different lengths--"The one with the longer hair is Namen, the shorter haired man is Strep. They are telepathic. They can communicate with each other in their minds like walky talkies. That one over there"--Gesturing to Domovie,--"That's Domovie, he's the teams tech guy. He can not only hack and all that, but he can also manipulate electricity, but he has to suck it out of something in order to use it.. And that one"--to the tan one,--"Sinbad. His talent is hypnotizing. He can manipulate the mind, but only if you look him in the eyes. And him"--The gray one--"Jet, is great at illusions. So far, he can duplicate himself,, and become invisible. And Falcon"--Pointing at the boy--"He's phycic. But he can only see as far as a day, and only the big picture. We are still training him to see farther and with more details. But he's good at telling us how a plan will work out."

"And your talent is fire," Renee added knowingly.

"Correct," grind Thrax. "Now, even though you're good at your talent, you still need a little bit of brushing up. But today, you should get to know the team." He pushed her towards the crowed. Each virus looked at her.

"Hey," Renee greeted a little nervously. Everyone greeted her back in a low mumble.

"Hey."

"What up."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Yo."

"Whatever."

Thrax left to talk to Domovie, as Renee met up with Falcon. Falcon smiled at her as she walked to him.

"Well Falcon," said Renee, "I'm on the team now."

"Great!" Said Falcon. "Glad you could join."

"Do you mind giving me the four-one-one on these guys?" she asked.

"Oh, right." clearing his throat, he walked about around the camp, Renee right behind him.

"Well for starters, Thrax is the boss. He formed this team a while back, you know, wanting to be big and bad and all. But don't worry, all you have to do is do what he says without questions, and he won't get mad. And trust me, he's not a nice person when he's mad." Renee nodded. Thinking to herself; _well duh!_

"Also watch out for Strep over there. He's not too happy about you joining."

"I can tell," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to see Strep glaring at her.

"Anyway, we were going to invade this body tonight, but after you came along, we have decided to put it off for a couple of days. We need to get you ready for it too. Well, I have to help Namen and Jet with the chopper. One of the parts busted off and I'm the only one small enough to find it." Falcon ran off, leaving Renee all alone.

She sat down by a tent and watch everyone as they did something. Thrax and Domovie were talking, making new plans. Namen and Jet shouted to Falcon descriptions of the missing part as Falcon searched for it. Strep and Sinbad were just talking to each other, glimpsing at Renee. Complaining about her joining the team. Mostly Strep though. Sinbad just rolled his eyes and nodded his head. She just sighed as she laid back on the ground, flexing her hands behind her head. Wondering what will happen tomorrow, she closed her eyes and smiled. _Things are going to get intrusting._

**************************

Dreaming of being on the being the greatest virus of all time, being the leader of the team and all, when Falcon shook her arm.

"Renee," he said, "time to wake, you need to eat!"

Her eyes fluttered open, she stretched her limbs and yawned loudly. "I'll be right there," she told him. Falcon nodded, and ran to grab his meal before all the bigger guys took it all.

Renee propped herself on her elbows, looking around like she was making sure everything that had happened to her was not just a dream. Sleepily, she stood up, her joints cracking from being so stiff. Walking over to the camp site where everyone was gathered, she could smell the scent of meat in the air. She sat in between Falcon and Domovie around the campfire, Domovie handing her a plate of food.

"Eat up kid," Domovie said. But Renee didn't need telling twice. She scarf down the food faster than they have ever seen. She was on her third plat when she realizes that everyone's mouths where slightly open and their eyes where wide with shock. She was so small yet she eats like she weighed 300 pounds! Renee smiled nervously.

"What? You never seen a girl eat before?" She asked sarcastically, ignoring them again and went back to eating like a pig. She could not recall a time she ate this well. She sat her fifth plate--which was licked clean--down, and laid back with her stomach full.

"Never got to eat like that huh?" Said Domovie, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"It's that obvious?" Renee asked back, grinning.

"Pretty much, yeah." Nodded Sinbad, still in shock with her appetite. She shrugged her shoulders, and chuckled a bit. To think, it was not even two days since they almost killed her, and now she was sitting here, eating like a pig like she known them all her life.

"Well, I can see you are already comfortable with the people hear," stated Thrax, "I think that it would be safe to start you training tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Renee. "So what time do we have breakfast tomorrow?"

"You'll find out Renee," laughed Falcon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one, I will try to make it longer.

Please let me know what you think, and if there is some spelling mistake, let me know so I don't have to make it again.

R&R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training in Session.**

The next morning, Renee woke up, still feeling a tad full from the previous night. She had shared a tent with Domovie and Sinbad. As she stood up from the green cot, she stretched out her limbs and rubbed her eyes from the tiredness. Domovie had already woken up, and was already doing his duty, but Sinbad laid on the cot, snoring like a deflating balloon. Renee felt tempted to plug up his nose to quite him down, then again, she may as well _try_ to be nice.

She went out to where the campfire was once held, but now was just a bed of hot coals, some of the guys where gathered around eating a kind of meat. Renee helped herself to a plate, and gobbled it up.

"Didn't get enough last night kid?" Jet asked sarcastically. Renee swallowed her food before she spoke.

"Hey, when a girls gotta eat, she's eating!" She grinned, taking another mouthful of food. This time, she only needed to have two plates before she was satisfied. She wiped off her chin from some juice, and sighed with approval. Falcon had came from behind Renee and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah Falcon?" She said, in a low mumble.

"Thrax wants to know if you are coming to training or not," he told her. Renee sighed. She had hoped that they would have forgotten, but there was no point of complaining. She stood up, and stretched out her legs.

"I am on my way," she groaned. Falcon nodded, running off to help out Namen, who was calling his name to, in his words, 'find the damn tool kit for the damn chopper!' Renee strolled off in the other direction, watching as everyone did something.

Sinbad had just woken up, and was now getting himself something to eat, while Jet and Strep, chatted. Strep glared at Renee as she walked past them. He was still pretty mad having the _girl, _a fourteen-year-old _girl _who humiliated them on the team. But he did nothing. Face it, if he killed her, Thrax will have his head. Thrax has always wanted to be the best, and he wants anything that will help him become the best. And if 'the key' is part of his plan, it was best to stay out.

********

Renee had walked a good twenty yards until she met up with Domovie and Thrax. Domovie had some equipment set up around an area, which was nice and bare with some good old dry skin cells. Also known as dandruff. There was also a few buckets of water around the place.

"So what are we doing today?" Renee said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them. "Do I get to beat something up? Learn how to do those fancy high kicks or what?"

"Today, we are just measuring your level of power," Thrax answered her.

"Yay," She said sarcastically. "Fun, fun..." Renee was hoping to have some real fun, not doing a bunch of tests.

"Now now Renee, this is important," said Domovie, not to approving of her sarcasm. "We need to know what you are capable of doing, and what can be done to improve. This could also gives us more of an inside of how your powers work and what sort of weaknesses it has."

Renee sighed, _Smart guys, _she thought. _Their all the same. _"Well, let's get to it then! The faster we start, the faster we can get it over with."

Domovie walked up to her, with some bandage looking squares the size a dollar bill coin in his hands. He peeled off the backs to one of them, and stuck it to Renee's arm.

"Uhh... Domovie, what is this?" She asked.

He peeled off another one and stuck it to her other arm. "There little stick ones that will measure your body systems," He explained as simply as he can. "They are wireless, so there are no limitations to what you have to do. They are water proof, which is good. They will measure the energy levels, body heat, blood flow..."

Growing sick of the lesion, she went off to her own little world until Domovie stopped talking. After sticking the last one to her forehead, he hurried to the computers and made sure that everything was functioning. He gave a thumbs up to Thrax, and Thrax nodded.

"Okay, hear is what you need to do first," he began. "We are going to see how well you fight without your powers. I want you to do all you can to try to take me down. Just do not use your powers. Got it?" Renee nodded. "Good. Now begin!"

Renee clenched her hands into little fists, and charged at Thrax. She jumped up, and aimed to kick him in the stomach. (She actually was aiming for the chest, but he was too tall for that.) In an instant, Thrax grabbed a hold of her leg, and tossed her into the air. She landed semi-gracefully on her feet and charged towards Thrax again, only taking a new approach of trying to punch him in the gut. Domovie watched the monitors, and took occasional notes on her progress. As Renee swung her arms at Thrax, he blocked each one of them. He had grabbed a hold of her left wrist, and flipped her on her back. Without even a thought, Renee kicked at his feet. She was able to kick out one of them, and make Thrax land on one of his knees. He was down and wistfully, Renee jumped at him like a puma. Forcing him to the ground, having Thrax in a head lock.

Effort sly, he flipped her off of him, sending her to fall on her face. He stood up and pined her down with his foot. She struggled to get up, but he was just too big.

She stopped, "okay," she grunted defeated, "you win, now get off me!!!"

Thrax took his foot off her, and she stood up, brushing off any loose skin off her shirt.

"Not bad, baby," Thrax admitted. "Actually pretty good for your first time ." He looked over at Domovie, who was just finishing up the last of his notes. When he was done, he nodded towards Thrax.

"Okay, now, time to see what you can do_ with _your powers." He snapped his fingers, and his hands where twirling around little fire balls the size of base balls. Renee summoned the water from the buckets that where around, and held them in the air. Domovie took some rapid notes on Renee's body systems as she bended the water.

Thrax had made the first move, pitching the balls of flames at Renee, only to have her hit them as though she was playing base ball with cylinders of water. Then, she flung some water at him, and it hit him in the chest like it was a giant arm. Thrax flew backwards, but skillfully, he landed on his feet. He brushed off some dead skin, and attacked again.

Like tom cats, they fought each other with great speed and ability. Taking notes as fast as he could go, Domovie watched the monitors as Renee became more determined to win this battle. As she fought, Domovie had discovered that her brain worked the most out of them all. Her blood stream flowed more rapidly as it moved one with the water, and not to motion how energy spread out her arms and sometimes legs if Renee used them to bend water as well.

Back with the fight, Thrax had enough with going easy with the new girl, and took a final blow. The final blow included him engulfing her in a ring of fire. But since he was not aiming to kill her, he added a few yards apart from her and the circle of fire. What he did do, was took the opportunity as Renee used her liquid skills to put out the fire, and came up behind her, and through one last ball of fire at her. It was not hot enough to get injured, yet enough for her to feel the burning pain.

The fire hit her square in the back, knocking her over and falling to the ground. The water went back to its more still form, and fell the ground, forming puddles. Thrax absorbed the fire, and looked down at the girl. She was breathing hard, exhausted.

Even though she had lost, Thrax was really impressed by Renee's abilities. She had fought hard, and he seen how powerful she is. It would take no time at all for them to take down Frank with her on their side. And by the looks of it, it won't take long for the plans to begin.

Thrax helped her up by grabbing her hand an pulling her upward.

"Good job baby," he complemented. "It won't be long before you can go on your first mission."

Renee stood up, and rubbed her shoulders. "Yeah, thanks," she grumbled. "but next time, let's aim for a softer scalp... Ow."

Domovie just finished with the last of his notes, which where three pages worth. Looking up, he announced that she was free to go for the day. Renee sighed with relief, and headed back to the camp site.

The first thing she did was take a nap in her shared tent. After today, she thought she deserved a good rest.

**********

For her next session, she was now into the real part of training. She would have to fight with the team, and strengthen herself in her body, mind, and power. It was not as easy. Even though she was up agents Domovie, who was not exactly the strongest on the team, it was still a challenge to take him down.

Thrax would help her with her power mostly. Even though they where two completely different element, they both had some of the same quality.

It was only two days that Renee was able to make her first take down: Domovie. She then moved on to Falcon, who was _really _hard to take down. With him being phycic, he knows about every move she's going to make. It took her three days to get him, and it was only because she knocked him down on a split second thought. After that, the others took about a day or just a half. Soon, she was even powerful enough to knock down Thrax!

By the second week, she was not as thin as she was. She gained a little more muscle, and she was even was even better at her water skills then she could ever been by just training herself. By today, The team, (besides Strep, because he still did not like her,) thought it was time for her to go on her first mission.

Thrax called for the team to gather around, it was time to make the plans, and Renee was the first to be there. She was so excited that she could finally do something other than train. Everyone sat down around the circle. Renee made herself feel comfortable by Falcon, crossing her legs and looking up at her extremely tall leader.

"Listen up!" Thrax boomed, making everyone who was chattering fall silent. "Now since we have a new recruit, we need to review are plans." He looked over at Domovie, who stood up and continued on with the plan arrangement.

"This is how it is going down," he begun. "We are going to invade tomorrow, at twelve o'clock, noon. From my research, that is when our little friend Frank is working, and today happens to be the busiest, having to deliver a couple new alligators and... Lamas."--Domovie sighed, he hated lamas, bad child hood experiences with the lamas sitting and spitting on you dose that to a person.--"The systems will be to busy checking over everything that they won't know what hit them. Since this Renee's first mission, we will create a hour deadline to take this puppy down. Just so then she can see what these missions are like.

"By one o'clock, it will be time to take it down. All of you have an half hour, no more, no less, to get back to the chopper. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded, a mumbled a 'yes'.

"Good, everyone better get some sleep for tomorrow. We will be getting up at six to get everything packed, check all the devises, and make sure the chopper does not fall apart... again." *Glares at Jet.*

Jet folded his arms over his chest, and made a pouty face. "One time, one time only that I forgot to tighten the bolts, and you hold that agents me."

"And you're not going to forget it!" Strep added.

Domovie and Thrax angered the meeting, and everyone went back to doing their own thing. Jet stayed however, and grumbled to himself in curse. Then after a moment, he thought he should check on the chopper to make sure it was okay. With that in mind, he left.

Renee and Falcon were left alone, and it was silent.

"So, what are these missions like anyway Falcon?" She asked, growing uneasy with such quietness.

"Well, at first it's kind of hard," He answered. "All the cells are in a panic, and it's hard to keep everything in line, especially when you got some immunities shooten' at ya'. But after that, it's pretty much easy. Sometimes, we would wallow in the success and have some fun doing... whatever!"

"Cool," Renee smiled, feeling more excited about the mission.

"But there is one other thing Renee, we are very strict on our deadlines. We have to do everything on the exact moment it is suppose to be done."

"So what will happen if I am not on time for leaving and getting to the chopper?"

"Then we just leave you. Don't care how powerful you are, your not there, we're gone. Left a lot of crew members that way. Didn't arrive on time. We actually had about 15 on this team, but as Namen says it, anyone that can't follow time, can't do anything. But I am sure that won't happen to you."

"It won't!"

Renee hoped it wouldn't. She memorized the time she had to arrive at the chopper in her head. She swore to herself no matter what she was doing, she would leave about ten or fifth teen minutes before they had to leave.

It soon became dark, and everyone fell asleep. Renee had trouble doing so. Even though she was excited for her first mission, she was also nervous. What if she didn't arrive on time? Then what would she do? Go back to working for the bitch of a woman? As if!

But eventually, she was able to fall asleep. Dreamlessly, she slept through the night. At six o'clock on the dot, Sinbad shook her away.

"Time to get up water girl!" He told her. "Get up and get ready! The mission is in Six hours! And we are not waiting for you to get all spazed up!"

With that, Renee shot out of bed, today was the mission. The mission she had been waiting for weeks!

_'Hope it goes well... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Take Down**.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was lined up by the chopper, wherein the casual all black uniform, including Renee. With the exception of the brown boots, the gang could not find a pair that was the right size, or the right type for her feet. All of them had either two, to four toes. She had five!

"Are we ready!?" Thrax shouted out to his men.

"Ready!" The team shouted in response, saluting to their captain.

"Let's move out!" Thrax ordered, and everyone loaded up in the chopper. The propellers started to whir around into a blur, and started to lift off the ground. The higher they went, the more excited Renee became. She was bouncing in her seat she was so excited!

They zipped through the air, and headed to the brain.

*****************

As Falcon said, it was difficult at first. When they showed up, they parked the chopper fifty yards away from the brain to take the poor unsuspecting cells by surprise. But once they took fire, everyone went mad! Bullets where constantly being shot; cells scattered like fish out of water; screams ringed in the gangs ears... and so on. It only took, at least eighteen minutes for them to get everyone in line.

Right now, they were in the main office, laying back, and laughing at smart cracks about how easy it was to do this mission. They even had some extra time to kill. In a corner cowering, was the mayor, Tom Colonic, the secretary, Leah Estrogen, and even dear old Officer Reeneack. He was sure caught off guard when Renee showed her face to him... and her foot.

Renee walked up to him, smirking devilishly.

"How does it feel being controlled Redneck?" She asked, gloating.

"It's Ree-neek..." He muttered. Renee grabbed his through and squeezed, restricting his air way a tiny bit.

"I don't think you're in the position to make remarks Redneck," she noted icily. She let go, and Reeneack said not another word.

"Go Renee!" Falcon cheered. "Tell him like it is!" Renee smiled at him, and flopped into a chair by the mayor's desk. She always wondered what he kept in his drawers. She started to rummage through them, and found nothing important. Papers she could care less about, a 'Hello Kitty' and a 'SpongeBob' key chains was all she got. She pulled herself up, and stepped over to the window.

The city stretched before her. In a far distance, she could see the abandon house she once lived in. The memories of eating PB&J on stale bread rushed through her mind. The crazy bitch of a woman she worked for, who Renee hopes that her stupid cat Nimnims decided to claw her to death, and eat the disgusting remains. Although, why would the old fat cat want to eat that anyways?

"We got company T man," said Namen to Thrax.

"Don't call me that," Thrax told him threat fully.

"Yes, you're royal highness," Namen smirked.

"Back on topic..." Thrax said, rolling his eyes, "Sinbad, Falcon, Renee, make sure they don't do anything we don't like."

They all nodded, and darted off to the lower levels.

*********************

Ozzy was in the lower sectors with Drix. He gotten a call from the chief and told him that there was a group of deadly viruses at the brain. When they got there, one of the fellow officers gave him an update on the terrifying team. He even gave off a description of Renee. Ozzy found it hard to believe that Renee, a little misunderstood girl that he considered a friend, turned agents her own home and citizens.

"Do you think it's really her D?" Ozzy asked, hanging around his car until they where given the 'okay' to come into the building.

"Hard to tell Osmosis," Drix admitted glumly. He had even grown an attachment to the odd girl. "We will find out soon enough though." One of the officers gave them the okay.

Ozzy took a deep breath and, and puffed it out. Hand on his gun, he walked in, Drix hovering right behind him, his canon arm ready to fire if necessary.

_Please don't let it be Renee, _Ozzy hoped.

*********************

Renee, Sinbad, and Falcon made where on the 23rd-floor. (It's a really big place.) So far, everything was quite. They where even chatting like it was a regular Sunday morning. Until Falcon had a dazed look in his eye, and seemed to be gazing off into tomorrow.

"What's up little dude?" Sinbad asked him. Falcon shook his head, and looked down the corridor behind him.

"Cops," he answered. "They're coming in about five...four...three...two..."

As he said this, a large grouped consisting of about ten, fifteen cops stumbled upon them. The actions where sudden, their weapon where drawn and where pointing at the dangerous looking gang of viruses.

"Freeze!" One of the cops up front shouted. "Hands in the air!"

_Oh how clichéd..._ Renee thought to herself. But they did as the cop said, and put the hands up in the air. The cops came closer, and drew out the hand cuffs.

"You are under arrest," a cop said, walking up to Sinbad. "Don't do anything rash, or we will be forced to take action that you won't like very much. And that means something very bad." The cop always thought viruses where stupid. Ah, stereotyped, does not help in situations like this.

"Well, your not to respectful of other speeches, are you?" Said Sinbad, sounding like he was offended. "The least you can do is look me in the eye when you talk to me."

"Or what!?" The cop asked testily, foolishly looking Sinbad in the eye. As he did, he fell into a trance as Sinbad manipulated his mind. Out of the blue, the cop took fire at one of his fellow officers, shooting him right in the stomach area. That was Falcon and Renee's cue to lash out and attack as well. Sinbad took the confused cops gun, and shot him in the head, blood sploting in every direction.

Renee drew out water from her hands, and turned them into sharp ice daggers. Something she picked up while she was in training. She fought long and hard, injuring, but not killing. She would take shots that would keep them from fighting, like slicing there trigger hand, or stabbing them in the lower leg, but she could kill them.

As they fought, unknowingly, Osmosis Jones snuck past the fight scene, and took the stairs to the main office. Drix went another way to help steer injured officers out of dangers way.

The fight ended quite fast.

"How many Falcon!?" Sinbad shouted from the other end of the room, standing on top of a dead officer.

"Only five!" Falcon yelled back. "You?"

"Eight!"

"Damn you!" Falcon joked, he looked over to Renee.

"What about you Rens?"

"What?" Renee asked.

"How many did you kill?"

"Oh, umm... None, really."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You do know you're not an official member of this team unless you make a kill, right?"

Renee starred at him, eyes filled with worry. She has never killed a person, ever. How could she bring herself to kill a some person?

"Don't worry Rens," Sinbad assured, wiping blood from his shoes on the floor. "You'll make a kill soon enough." She smiled weakly, and nodded. Could she really bring herself to kill someone?

*********************

Ozzy snuck his way into the main office. So far, he did not see a sign of a virus, or Renee. Good, he really did not want to see her hear anyways. She maybe sarcastic; stubborn; cocky; argumentative, but he could not think of her as some murderer. Sure, she gets into fights, and she does tend to take things in a violent situation. He pulled her out of one to many of them, but a killer? No. He knew Renee, and he knew she has something special about her. If only others could see.

He had his gun drawn out, finger playing with the trigger. He was ready for any surprise that came his way... Or so he thought.

A stream of electricity shot from thin air, and threaten to hit Ozzy. Ozzy had only just dogged it, tumbling on the floor as he did.

"Who's there!" He yelled. "Show yourself!"

Laughter echoed from nowhere, like their where from ghosts. But a couple of large guys in black stepped out from the shadows, grinning evilly at Jones. The red one, who must have been the leader, came up to him.

"You sure got nerve showing up hear alone, baby," he smirked. Ozzy stood up, trying to look discriminating. Didn't work. He was short compared to this guy! He laughed, and punched him in the gut, sending him in the air.

"Make it quick T m... I mean Thrax." Domovie said, checking the time. "We have ten minutes before we have to get to the hypothalamuses."

"No prob," Thrax smirked.

At that, Sinbad, Falcon, and Renee had walked in.

"What we miss?" Said Falcon.

"Nothing much dude," said Jet. "Beaten' up a stupid cop, wanna join?"

"Sounds like fun!" said Sinbad, cracking his knuckles. They went over to a corner where the action was taking place, Renee did not come though. And she did not know who the unlucky cop was. She did not care much though.

Few minutes has passed, and they were still roughing the officer up when Domovie announced:

"Time to move out boss."

"Got it." He left the cop, and went off with Domovie. Everyone else had left the cop alone, and went off doing something else. By curiosity, Renee went to check the guy out. She could still hear him breathing, but it was weak sounding. She could also smell blood, he must be hurt pretty badly. Tiptoeing closer, at first, he was unrecognizable. But once she got close enough, she realized who he was.

"Ozzy?" She gasped. He looked up at her, his face covered in blood.

"Renee?" He also gasped. He looked into her eyes, and shook his head. It was her, she was hear with them, killing. "No..."

Renee felt a surge of guilt build in her stomach. This was her best friend, only friend even. She felt like she had betrayed him.

For a while, as Ozzy looked away from her, to injured to move away, she starred at him. She wanted to apologize for this incident, but the words where stuck in her mouth, and would not come out. Everything started to feel warmer. Even hot. Thrax and Domovie bested in.

"Six minutes everyone!" He shouted. "Get ready to head out!"

"Hey, what about Renee?" Sinbad said.

"What about her?"

"She needs to make her first kill."

"She has not killed anyone yet?"

"Nope."

"Well then," he turned to Renee. "Now we can see her make the first kill then."

Everyone turned to her. All of the sudden, she felt nervous.

"Who-who am I going to kill," she asked, hoping that there was no one they could bring up for her. Not with the time they had.

"He's still alive baby," noted Thrax, festering to Ozzy. "He's beaten up, but you can kill him."

Her eyes widen, her heart pounded in her ears. Kill Ozzy? She can't do that. She just can't.

"Go on Rens!" Namen Cheered her on.

"Yeah," Falcon joined in, as well as everyone else. (Except Strep, who still does not like her.) Renee turned to Ozzy, and looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with hurt, and fear. Thrax handed her a gun, and cheered her on. "Go get him!" She held it for a moment, thinking about what Ozzy did for her. How many fights he pulled her out of, how many times he kept her out of jail, when he did not have to. She held the gun fast, and pointed the barrel at his head. Some tears streamed down Ozzy's eyes, but he did not cry.

Renee's hands shook, she had to kill him, but couldn't. She wanted to be on the team, but did not want to kill her friend.

"Three minutes!" Domovie shouted. "Hurry up!"

Renee had to decide now. Stay on the team, or kill the truest friend she ever known?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Last Decision. **

Renee struggled. She had two minutes left on the clock, and she wondered if she pulled the trigger? What if she doesn't?

"Renee!" Domovie shouted. "Get a move on!"

Renee closed her eyes tightly, and pulled back on the trigger. Ozzy flinched away as the sounds of a large bang erupted in the air. But, he felt nothing. Was his death that fast? He opened his eyes again, and he was not dead. Renee shot missed him by two feet at least. It was a purpose miss fire. The fire went right through the wall, making a big smoking circle.

She dropped the gun, and turn towards the team, who had wide eyes and gapping mouths. They could not quite take in that she took a purpose miss fire.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it," she sighed.

"Renee…" Falcon began saying, but Renee interrupted him.

"Falcon, I am not a killer," she explained. "I may fight a lot, but I don't do death."

Falcon nodded, and sighed.

"Twenty seconds!" Domovie yelled. "Let's move!" As he said it, Jet, (Who already went out to get the chopper, like, eight minutes ago,) was by the large window. Strep broke through it and hopped into the chopper.

"C'mon guys!" Strep bellowed over the sound of the whirling propellers. "We need to get our asses out of here!"

"You sure you don't want to stay baby?" Thrax asked. Renee walked up to him, and offered her hand.

"I'm sure, Thrax," She replied, smiling. "It was nice meeting you, anyways." Thrax shook her hand, and headed off the chopper. Falcon looked at Renee, looking disappointed that she could not stay. He had hoped that she could. It was nice having someone on the team close to his age.

"I'll keep a spot open for you," he told her before jumping into the chopper.

It lifted up into the air, and soared off into the sky. Renee watches it as it disappeared into the distance.

"Thanks Falcon," she said, as though he hear her miles away. Ozzy worked up his strength, dragging his aching body over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good job Rens," he smiled. He sighed and frowned. "To bad Frank's a goner."

Renee smiled wickedly, and pulled out something from her pocket. "I wouldn't be too sure," she grinned, as she held the DNA bead up to him. She has pit pocket it from Thrax when they shook hands. He was too busy with getting to the chopper in time, that he did not even realize that she did it. It was actually very easy, for Renee at least. Ozzy's eyes widen, and smiled greatly.

"Way-to-go Renee! Let's get this baby down to the hippaponawhacheamacallet."

"Hypothalamus," She corrected. "But, you do know I am for sure going to jail for this!"

"I wouldn't count in it." He grinned, and ran off out of the office to return the DNA bead to its rightful place."

****************

After they returned the DNA bead, Ozzy took Renee off to his apartment. She was a wanted cell, virus or whatever she was.

Drix was also pleased at Renee. It must have been difficult for her to do. And even though she assisted in the destruction of Frank, she had also saved him.

The two officers help give Renee a new identity. She is now knows as Kathrin Jones: Adopted daughter of Osmosis Jones. She has to where a disguise everyday now, as a white blood cell. She can't do her water bending anymore. Even though she protested that she should still be allowed to do so, Ozzy insisted that it would be better if she did not. And since he was her father now, she had to listen.

Today, she's sixteen. Although young, she helps out at the FPD. She does a bit of undercover work with spying and digging dirt on some gangs of germs around the city.

Even Officer Reeneak likes her! It's something that is going use to, they had always been enemies. Although, the smooched faced officer swears that he will find that freak of Renee, and lock her up for the rest of her life.

In greater news, Miss Saliva finally kicked the bucket. Renee, AKA: Kathrin went over to her grave, and danced on it singing: "How ya like me now crazy old bastered!"

Renee likes her new life very much. She has a great dad, and a brand new life! She dose miss her old days off water bending and bending the law however. And she thinks a lot of the team. She thought of Falcon; Namen; Jet; Sinbad; Thrax; Domovie, and even Strep. She wonders what they're doing. How they are doing. And she even wonders if she may even see them again.

***********

A few body's over, the team settles on the scalp of a little girl, resting after yet another takedown. It was the fifth on that week, and they are booked.

The team had wondered how Renee has been doing when they left. Would she be in jail? They don't know. But they do know that she has to be alive. After they were out of the body, Thrax announced that The DNA bead was gone. "_That little shit pit pocketed me!"_ he had boomed, but could not help to feel respect for her. She has learned a lot, and maybe one of these days, when they do see her, she may be a permanent part of the team.


End file.
